


Crossed Paths.

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Magnificently Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in my own Supernatural Magnificent Seven Universe. While Sam and Dean appear they aren't regulars though the series. </p><p>Dean, Sam and Winchester bring an injured woman to Chris and Vin's Ranch. Her and her family's connection to the group of hunters in Four Corners opens up  a whole world of mixed feelings and old wounds and emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Trolls and Family.

**Author's Note:**

> The first in my own Supernatural Magnificent Seven Universe. While Sam and Dean appear they aren't regulars though the series. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bobby is still alive, there is slash, original character and some twisted canon fanon

Dean Winchester sped the sleek black beauty down the highway. They had to reach the house. Bobby singer, his mentor, better then blood uncle and living father figure sat in the passenger’s seat giving directions and periodically glancing in the rear-view mirror at Dean’s brother Sam. the younger man was in the back seat cradling his seat mate holding a tattered car rag against the gaping wound in the person’s side. Long curly coppery red hair was strewn across Sam’s shoulders as the woman’s head leaned on it. She was not crying but rather trying to breathe though the immense pain she was experiencing while trying to stay awake.

“Damn it Bobby are we almost there” Dean said glancing in the rear-view mirror and noticing how blood soaked the two were.

“Chris’s ranch is just up a head. I already text and Nathan is getting the medical area prepped.

“It’s ok Dean I’m ok” the woman quietly said, there was blood in her mouth. They didn’t know if that was from the deep cut or if she had bit her tongue or cheek when she fell.

“I know Gin. You are one tough cookie but we have some friends here in Colorado that can get you patched up then we will get back on that trail” Dean said giving her a patented everything is ok smile. Underneath however he was scared.

“I have to find her Dean I have to”

Dean, Sam and Bobby had met up with Gin full name Ginny Amberley, while she was on the hunt for her sister Rose Morgan (they were blood sisters but they grew up together and therefore were sisters). Rose and her partner Serena Matthews had gone on a hunt after a wendigo when Rose went missing after she and Serena got separated. Serena had found the wendigo den and disposed of them but found no trace of Rose, she had gone to pick up Ginny and both discovered that Rose was taken captive by some sort of ancient troll. Rose was fine for now but that could change is the troll tired of her.

Dean, Sam and Bobby had been on the trolls trail for the past four days after following the trail of bodies from Yuma. They were twenty miles outside of a small Colorado town called Four Corners when they met up with the two women. Ginny had just been injured and Serena was trying to drag her to the car. Serena herself had a broken ankle from the looks of the swelling and the way she hobbled but as soon as she saw Dean she left Ginny in his care and took off after the troll.

The three men had known the three ladies for a few years now. They had worked a case in Reno once. Serena and Rose were former military. Rose a marine who was honorably discharged after losing her leg in Afghanistan. Serena a former Navy EOD specialist who was dishonorably discharged after punching out a superior officer. (Only after he raped her. When the truth came out Serena was offered her rank and job back but declined to take care of Rose). Ginny had been raised by Roses’ parents after her own were killed when Ginny was three (Rose two). Rose and Ginny’s parents had been hunters Rose left the family business to join the military. At school in Annapolis is where she met Serena. Ginny didn’t really hunt too much and couldn’t make it in the military. She had severe asthma as well as a somewhat rare condition that caused growths on her lungs which make her lungs collapse from time to time spontaneously. She was the brains of their little group. Dean once remarked she was like Sam and Bobby rolled into one but sexier.

Serena and Rose were in love from the day they laid eyes on each other that late August day in Maine. Their chosen career paths had torn them apart but when Rose was injured they found each other when Ginny tracked down and called Serena. Now Rose was missing and Ginny was hurt and Serena on a rampage.

Bobby knew of a small community of hunters in Four Corners each had come in to the world of hunting in their own way, and formed a friendship a few years ago after they collectively worked to rid a small Native American community of a hunting of ghosts from the 1800’s some sort of Ghosts of the Confederacy. Now they had a base in Four Corners and worked jobs in and around the area, also patching up passing hunters.

Nathan Jackson was a former doctor, his wife Rain, a nurse. They went into hiding after Nathan had to kill a patient who was a vampire (that’s not how the hospital board saw it) he wasn’t charged but rather let go they said it was from immense stress. Nathan had set up a mini hospital in the ranch and could handle anything and everything related to hunting injuries.

“This driveway here” Bobby said pointing “The LT Ranch”

The Larabee-Tanner ranch was owned by Chris Larabee and his husband Vin Tanner. Chris had come into the world of hunting after his wife and son were killed by a group of demons. Vin had sort of grown into the life aster growing up on the streets of Dallas Texas although his first real exposure was when he found out one of his foster families was really in charge of finding sacrifices for Jinns.

Vin had always known he was gay from an early age and while Chris knew she could never love another woman the way he had loved Sarah he found a deep love and wonderful relationship with the scruffy Texan.

There were two men standing on the porch as the pulled up. The taller darker man was Nathan, Chris was next to him. Dean stopped the car at the bottom of the steps, Bobby hurried to help Sam with Ginny who had now passed put.

Sam rushed inside with Nathan leaving Dean, Chris and Bobby standing on the porch.

“Come and grab a drink while Nathan takes care of your friend” Chris said as the two men leaned on the rail “Ezra is just finishing up dinner”  
Bobby shook his head.

“We have to head back. Her sister Rose got grabbed by a troll and her sister-in-Law Serena is out there tracking the troll and Rose on a busted ankle, the idjit”

Chris furrowed his brow.

“Serena and Rose Matthews-Morgan??”

“Yeah that was Rose’s sister Ginny Amberley. Why you have a problem with them?” Bobby said taking a step towards Chris.

“Not a problem, just that Ezra may want to come help you with that search.” Chris said not giving any ground.

“Why? He this long lost lover of Ginny we always hear about? “Bobby asked

“Nope he and Serena are related’ Chris said Dean stiffened “half brother and sister”

“Then he ain’t coming” Dean said “Not after all the crap I heard from Serena about what he did to her and her best friend growing up” Dean turned and headed back to the Impala.

“He’s changed, their mother had been trying to get them talking for the past eight months but she’s been having trouble tracking Serena down.”

“ I don’t care” Dean said getting into the car “Serena is on edge right now and I don’t want to provoke her, come on Bobby grab Sam and Let’s get back on the trail.”

“We’ll deal with it all later” Bobby said as Sam returned from inside “You take care of Ginny, Her being alive will go a long way to help”

Dean pulled the car back on the highway as Chris turned and headed inside. JD was sitting on the living room couch tapping away at his laptop researching something.

“Did I hear someone mention Ez’s sister?” The kid asked as Chris walked by.

“Yes but for now we stay quiet.” Chris said peeking back to the kitchen where the southerner was looking making sure he didn’t hear any of it.

“Think that’s wise?”

“For now, yes. Just hope that Nathan can save that woman.” Chris said taking a mop out of the cupboard and starting to clean up the trail of blood from the porch to the clinic.


	2. Rescue

Nathan surveyed the woman in front of him he had stopped the bleeding and stitched up the huge gash in her side. The blood in her mouth had been from the two back teeth that had been knocked out and the cuts they created on the inside of her cheek. He had her on her third unit of blood, and she may even need more she really had bled a lot. He’d put her on oxygen too just to be safe. Sam had said something about her having a lung condition and her breathing was a little shallow.

Rain came back from taking the trash out.

“She’s so pale. Makes her freckles and hair stand out” She said  standing beside her husband.

“Yeah she’s a pretty lady” Nathan smiled” I wonder how many times Dean has hit on her?”

Rain smiled and headed into the clinic office. Chris peeked in.

“How’s our guest doing?” He asked coming to stand by Nathan.

“Stable and hopefully she stays that way”

“OK. Ezra put some dinner aside for you and Rain if you’d like one of us can sit with her while you eat. Vin and Josiah won’t be back from their supply run till tomorrow anyway.”

“Did they have to go all the way to Fort Collins for the petrified amber again?”

“Yeah that shop in the city was out again. Maybe we should start ordering online like JD suggested”

Nathan smiled “I’ll take you up on that dinner offer thanks Chris”

“No problem”

Nathan went and got Rain and they headed to the kitchen.

Chris watched the steady beep of the monitor. Too many times he had sat vigil like this for Vin or one of the others. And this felt no different. There was something familiar about this woman, he couldn’t place it though, maybe when Vin returned he would know.

In the kitchen Ezra was just finishing with loading the dishwasher. He wasn’t too keen on serving Nathan and Rain’s saved dinners on paper plates but tidying the kitchen was better, especially if they had guests. Not that the young woman in the clinic would be coming to the kitchen anytime soon but her fellow hunters may once they returned.

Maybe he should make some meals to freeze… that way when the house was full and bustling they could eat easier. Sam and Dean could sure pack away a lot of food from what Bobby had told them about his two adopted sons. Ezra smiled, sounded a lot like JD and Vin those two could eat a horse and a half each and then ask for dessert.

Rain entered from the dining room and placed her dishes in the garbage and came over and hugged Ezra.

“It was a lovely dinner thank you”

“You are welcome. How is the patient doing?” He asked

“Stable.” Rain said looking for cookies, Ezra handed her a few “thanks” she said before leaving.

Ezra smiled and turned back to cleaning.

=-=-=-=

Dean parked the impala near the edge of the forest and the three men got out. They could see Serena’s motorcycle up against one of the larger trees. The path of the troll was easy to follow he had knocked down enough trees that the middle of the forest could be considered a field.

Sam, Dean and Bobby grabbed some weaponry from the trunk and started in to the clearing. Dean stopped on the edge of the base of the mountain the clearing went both ways, where was this trolls cave damn it.

“Let’s split up” Sam said as he peered down the clearing to his left.

“No” Bobby said “We don’t know how big or how angry this troll is. We stick together and we go right, that’s where the smell is coming from and that is where the cave will be”

The two nodded and followed Bobby.

There was a hint of a smell of rotting that grew the further the three walked, as the stench grew to its worst the three eyed an opening at the base of the mountain. Bobby pointed the boys nodded and slowly crept up to the cave. They heard a cry of pain and a howl. Dean took off in  a run.

In the cave Serena was holding onto the troll’s neck as tight as she could while Rose was poking the troll with a knife while trying to reach Serena’s gun.

“Troll in the Dungeon!” Dean called causing everyone to look at him Bobby scowled; Sam and Rose raised their eyebrows the troll just stared while Serena laughed.

“Swish and flick Dean! And remember It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.” She giggled.

Dean smiled Sam Rose and Bobby just shook their heads and the men aimed their guns and fired. The troll started to stumble backwards. Serena let go and rolled away from the falling mass. The troll landed on its back with a loud crash and a heaviness that shook the mountain itself. Serena carefully stood and hopped over the Rose she knelt by her lover and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. Dean smirked.

“Ok you now we’re taking you to get looked at” Bobby said walking over and lifting Serena up over his shoulder. She now also had a troll claw mark on her shoulder to go with her broken ankle

“My, my Bobby you certainly are firming up back here what’s your secret? Squats?” Serena smiled as she poked Bobby’s butt.

“Keep that up and I’ll drop you” Bobby snapped as Serena poked it again, he looked at Rose “did she hit her head?”

“No” Rose said standing; she was holding her arm close to herself “I think she’s just lost a lot of blood and is in a lot of pain.”

“How are you?” Sam asked stepping over to help the former marine.

“OK I guess, I think my arm is broken and I know for sure my leg is cracked, great another 6month wait for a new one.” Rose said limping towards the front of the cave.

“I got duct tape in the car.” Dean said with a smile “At least it won’t crack more and maybe you can get it fixed. I know it’s a long wait for new prosthetics”

“It’ll be ok for now Rose said as she held Sam’s hand to steady herself as they made their way back to the vehicles. “The troll had a little edible food so my sugar levels are not too bad but I should get a proper meal soon”

“You will” Dean said as Bobby laid Serena in the back of the Impala. “We’ll take you where we took Gin”

“Is she ok?” Rose asked as she sat in the back laying Serena on her lap.

“We left her in the very capable hands of a doctor friend of Bobby’s” Sam said and he took the motorcycle keys out of Serena’s pocket.

“Ok. Wow if Serena asks we put her baby in the trunk.” Rose said as Sam climbed on the bike.

“I’ll take good care of it” he said before starting it up and heading back to the LT Ranch.

Dean started the car and carefully headed towards the ranch as well, Rose sat quietly caressing Serena’s forehead and cheek and running her hand though her hair.


	3. ~Sins of the Past~

Rose sat on the chair next to Ginny’s bed, Rain stood beside casting her arm. Serena was on the bed beside them. Nathan had placed ice on her ankle to bring down the swelling as Serena was in need of surgery to repair the broken joint.

Serena had passed out, or fallen asleep at this point they weren’t too sure, on the drive. Dean and carried her in while Bobby helped Rose in. They along with Sam went to check on Ginny then were invited to the kitchen by JD to have a late dinner.

Rain finished the cast and placed Rose’s arm in a sling. Sam entered with a plate of food, Rose as a diabetic needed to keep her blood sugars level and even though she had had some food she was in need of more.

“Thank you Sam” Rose smiled “Have a seat”

He did

“Thank you for all your help. Rain told me you did a good job preventing Ginny from bleeding out.”

“Same thing any one of you would have done for anyone of us” Sam smiled “How is she doing?”

“Stable. The cuts are healing but it’s her lungs, she’s been sick so they are weaker than usual, and now with the trauma and the stress on her body, they are working so hard. I’m surprised she’s only had one collapse” Rose said motioning to the chest tube that was in Ginny’s side. The redhead’s whole side was marked up from scars from all the chest tubes she’d had in her life. “She’s not supposed to be out on a hunt. She’s supposed to stay back and take care of us.” Rose teared up.

Sam put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head while given her a gentle squeeze.

“Ginny is tough. I still remember that first time we met you gals in Reno, Ginny standing up to those bikers. She sure put them in their place.” Sam smiled.

“She was stronger then, it seems the longer Freddie is missing the worse she gets” Rose said putting her head on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s been five years now. And still the army won’t talk to us. Ginny even hacked in the US military’s files and found nothing.”

There had been an incident over in Iraq while Freddie’s EOD squad was working with Remy’s Marine unit. Both were now classified MIA and presumed dead. Remy had met the others at the Naval Academy and had become a close friend to all of them.

“How’s Little F?” Sam asked referring to Ginny’s young son also named Freddie (though Big Freddie as he was called was not the father, Ginny met Freddie later)

“He’s ok. He’s living down in New Orleans with an Aunt of Serena’s. He likes taking care of his cousins. Times like this I really miss Elora and Velma” Rose said referring to her and Serena’s daughters.

“Going to head back there when you’re able?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, We have a sort of lead on what might have happened to Freddie and Remy.” Rose said as Serena started to stir. The stood and moved by her bed.

“Ow what the hell” Serena said opening her eyes. “Rose! You’re ok, Sam you rescued us right? Ginny! Where is Ginny?”

“Ginny is beside you, she’s stable, I am fine I hurt my arm but will live as I am just eating now. Sam, Dean and Bobby found us and got us out.” Rose said before kissing Serena hard.

Serena matched the strength of the kiss and went to stand.

“Ow damn it stupid sprain” Serena said reaching for her ankle she stopped as pain shot though her shoulder “Ow damn it what did I do to my shoulder?”

Sam helped her lay back and Rose spoke.

“The troll took a swipe at you and sliced into your shoulder, not too deep though and Nathan already stitched you up. And you need to keep the ice on your BROKEN ankle so that the swelling will go down a bit so Nathan can put you back together with some screws.”

Serena scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brow. “Didn’t hurt much though it was only a small sprain”

“It was practically at a ninety degree angle when we found you” Sam said Serena gave him a lopsided smile then leaned in a looked at his pants. Sam looked down at her confused.

“You rode baby!!!” She exclaimed sitting up and grabbing his shirt “You drove Baby without my permission!”

“No we put it in the trunk of the Impala.” Sam said looking at Rose.

“You have oil on your inner thigh, it got there when I was trying to fill it up in a hurry tracking Rose just after I left Ginny with you.” Serena pointed her to her pants “See got some on me.”

“Sorry” Sam sheepishly said

“Well I guess you are forgiven, at least you brought it here. Still have no clue where the car is.” Serena said as she eased herself into a sitting position she saw Roses food “Rose go sit eat, you need it.”

Rose nodded kissed Serena again and went to sit by Ginny and eat.

“You hungry?” Sam asked Serena she shook her head. “A glass of water would be good though.”

Sam smiled and turned to go. As she was nearing the door it opened and in walked Ezra carrying a tray. He looked up from the tray and his eyes met Serena’s, he dropped the tray as Serena’s face went cold. Serena started to get out of the bed. Sam dashed back to her to make sure she didn’t further injure herself.

“What the hell are you doing here” Serena raised her voice.

“I live here.”

“Then I’m leaving” Serena said she tried to stand but only managed to fall into Sam’s arm.

“Serena” Ezra said coming closer “Please I can explain everything”

“What’s to explain?” Serena said grabbing his collar as Dean, Bobby, JD and Chris entered after heading the raised voices “You wanted to fit in, you let them get us drunk then you let your so called friends have their way with me, then when I got pregnant, you told mother that it was Freddie’s fault and they had him hauled off to a juvenile detention camp and you stood by and let mother kick me out of the house. I was thirteen years old Ezra, thirteen! I was lucky Freddie’s mother took me in, the complications I had from stress nearly killed me and my daughter, who thanks to the stress was born two month early and I nearly bled to death. She spent the first year of her life in the hospital as she had a hard time gaining weight. Freddie and his mom helped me the entire time, you and mother wouldn’t even come to visit. You wouldn’t even answer the phone. Freddie’s mom even helped me get in to the naval academy so that at least I could have a career. I mourned more for her death then I think I’ll ever mourn when Mother kicks it.” Serena said tears in her eyes.

“And then when I finally started to try and build a bridge you told me to fuck off” Serena choked out and tears freely fell “You used to tell me that as my big brother you would always be there for me that you were my protector, but you lied, all you and mother ever did was lie”

Sam scooped up Serena and laid her back down on the bed. Dean walked over Sam moved thinking her was coming to comfort Serena. Instead as he passed Ezra he balled up his fist pulled back and punched Ezra square in the jaw sending the southerner sprawling out onto the ground. Nathan ran and knelt down to check him.

“He was going to explain everything Dean” A voice said from the doorway. Serena looked to see her and Ezra’s mother Maude standing in the doorway “What we did back then was wrong but it was for your own protection… although the few years ago brushing you off is inexcusable. But when you were a child it was for your protection. I conned the wrong person and they threatened you. The party was to get close, then you became pregnant and they panicked, We didn’t turn Freddie in they demanded a scapegoat and Freddie was the easy target.  I had to send you away; I sent Ezra away too, hardest decision of my life.”

Maude stood by Serena leaned in and gave her a hug holding her close.

“It’s a lot to ask but can I have your forgiveness?” Maude asked brushing a lock of hair away from Serena’s eyes.  “I tried to locate you but I guess you started down this path and it was so hard to trace you.”

Serena nodded and hugged Maude back. Behind then Sam and Nathan got Ezra on a bed Rain was getting an ice pack to put on Ezra’s swelling face.

“Ezra got mean when I sent him away, pushed everyone away. But he’s better now. I guess meeting up with all these men who have been through so much too. He’s better now. He also had a child. She lived in Atlanta with her mother, Ezra figures it’s what’s best, keeps her from the life. When you called him he was at his lowest.  He’s wanted to make amends with you for a long time.”

Dean stood by the door looking a little ashamed.

“Sorry I punched him. I just heard all the stories and I was mad”

Nathan looked up “Ezra probably deserved it. And He’ll be fine, a little sore a little bruised but he’ll be fine.”

Dean nodded “Maybe Sam, Bobby and I should take our leave and hit the road.”

“You will stay and apologize” Sam and Serena said at the same time. Dean just nodded and headed to the living room “Got any beer?” He asked Chris as they passed. Chris nodded and led Dean to the fridge.

Nathan finished with Ezra and came over to Serena “Why don’t we get that ankle fixed so at least you can move around on crutches, ok”

Serena nodded looking over again at Ezra. She wanted to punch him herself but she also wanted to hug him tight and hold him close. They had been so close growing up. He really looked out for her that’s why it hurt so much when he left her alone with those men, when they stripped her naked and when they used her, multiple times.

Nathan and Rain went to prep for surgery; Serena reached over and pulled Rose up on the bed, determined to cuddle her until they were ready to operate.

Sam and Bobby followed JD out as Maude sat by Ezra.

“He won’t be mad when he wakes,” Maude spoke “he rarely gets upset anymore. He doesn’t hunt anymore, he’s content to stay here, he cooks, he cleans, assists Nathan and Rain when extra hands are needed. He’s good with research too.” Maude leaned in and kissed his forehead. “He doesn’t talk about what happened in Alabama but I think it must have really shaken him. But it made him come out a better man. He still has his vices but, he’s more at peace with himself.”

Serena nodded as Rain exited from the Operation area.

“We’re ready.” Serena kissed Rose again before being wheeled into the OR.


End file.
